Conquered Hearts
by Aquaflew
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia, itulah namanya. Gadis dengan wajah yang cantik dan manis. Selain itu, tubuh Lucy juga seksi. Tak sedikit laki-laki yang melirik penuh minat padanya, dan Lucy menikmati itu. Ya, dia bangga dengan pesonanya. Hanya saja Lucy tidak menyukai ikatan. Baginya semua pria yang pernah bersamanya hanya 'teman kencan'. WARNING inside. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Chapter 1

Lucy Heartfilia, itulah namanya. Gadis dengan wajah yang cantik dan manis. Rambutnya yang berwarna keemasan menjuntai indah dengan jepit warna biru yang sudah menjadi ciri khasnya. Iris coklat caramelnya yang indah, hidung mancungnya, serta bibir sensualnya menambah kesan sempurna gadis ini. Tak hanya itu, tubuh Lucy juga seksi, dadanya besar dan pinggulnya padat indah.

Tak sedikit laki-laki yang melirik penuh minat padanya, dan Lucy menikmati itu. Ya, dia bangga dengan pesonanya. Hanya saja Lucy tidak menyukai ikatan. Baginya semua pria yang pernah bersamanya hanya 'teman kencan'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fairy tail by Hiro Mashima**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Warning: AU, OOC, typo(s), gaje, Adult content, lemon, harem Lucy, dan segala keanehan lainnya yang menyertai**

 **(anak kecil dilarang mampir)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **^DLDR^**

 **.**

 **Aquaflew**

present

 **.**

 **.**

 **Conquered Hearts**

 **.**

 **.**

Lucy sedang menikmati kesendiriannya di Café Fairy Tail langganannya, ketika ada suara bariton yang menginstrupsi kegiatannya.

"Hai, Luce. Apa kabar?" tanya laki-laki tampan yang duduk di hadapannya dengan seringai menggoda. Loki Celestial.

"Oh! Hai, Loki. Aku baik. Kau sendiri?"

" _Well_ , aku kurang baik kalau kau mau tahu. Aku kurang bersemangat karena teman kencanku tidak sememuaskan saat aku bersamamu, Luce," ujar Loki dengan raut wajah sesedih mungkin.

Lucy hanya tertawa.

"Oh, jangan menggodaku Loke, kita cukup hanya sekali saja melakukan itu. Aku sudah tidak penasaran lagi padamu," jawab Lucy dengan mengedipkan sebelah mata indahnya.

"Sial, Luce! Padahal ku harap bisa mengulang malam panas itu lagi," erang Loke frustasi.

"Oh tidak, jangan seperti itu. Aku tidak mau terikat dengan pria…"

"Aku tahu itu, karena itu aku merasa kita sangat cocok Luce. Ayolah, aku merindukanmu… "

Lucy tidak bergeming. Ia tidak suka berurusan lama dengan teman kencannya, tetapi Loki tidak buruk. Ia memperlakukan Lucy dengan manis. Namun karena itulah Lucy takut Loki menjadi serius padanya.

"Baiklah… tapi hanya kali ini," putus Lucy akhirnya.

Mendengar keputusan Lucy, kedua mata Loki tampak berbinar. Lucy menyadari itu, dan Ia hanya tersenyum simpul.

"Dengar Luce, aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menjalin hubungan denganku. Tapi kalau kau butuh teman kencan, aku selalu siap. Hubungi aku," raut wajah Loki menjadi serius.

"Hm… kita lihat nanti," jawab Lucy disertai senyum misterius. Meneguk teh herbalnya, kemudian berdiri mengambil tasnya.

"Ke apatemenku? Atau tempatmu?" Lucy bertanya.

"Ini masih sore, Luce." Loki berdiri dan mengikuti Lucy berjalan keluar. "Bagaimana kalau kita _roleplay_ dahulu?" bisik Loki ditelinga Lucy.

"Kau ini… " wajah Lucy sedikit memunculkan rona merah, "ke apartemenku saja kalau begitu"

" _Ok Honey, anything for You_ …" ucap Loki seraya mengecup pipi Lucy. Kemudian merangkul Lucy menuju mobil mewahnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ahh… emm… Loki…" desah Lucy di antara kenikmatan duniawi yang melandanya.

"Oh… Luce… " Loki menggeram dan berusaha menahan lolosnya desahan dari bibirnya. Loki terus bergerak, menghujam Lucy dengan cepat dan keras.

Lucy mendesah keras merespon kenikmatan luar biasa yang menyentuh titik sensitifnya.

"Loki… A-ahh aku… " mengerti Lucy akan orgasme—entah sudah yang ke berapa kalinya—Loki memainkan dada besar Lucy. Meremasnya, memainkan putingnya, mengulumnya, hingga—

"Enghh! Aaahhh!"—Lucy mengalami orgasmenya.

Loki masih bergerak dengan cepat, kemudian menyusupkan kepalanya di perpotongan leher Lucy saat orgasme melandanya.

"U-uhh " desahnya nikmat. Dibaringkannya tubuhnya yang sudah letih di samping Lucy.

"Well, bagaimana?" tanya Lucy sedikit terengah.

"Apanya?" tanya Loki tidak mengerti.

"Sudah puas bercinta denganku?" jawab Lucy _to the point._

"Sejujurnya Luce, aku semakin menggilaimu,"

"Kau lumayan hari ini," Lucy menyeringai. "Tidurlah Loki, kita sudah bercinta berjam-jam dan ini sudah gelap. Aku lelah," ucap Lucy dengan mata terpejam.

"Baiklah… selamat malam, _Honey,_ " Loki bergerak untuk mengecup bibir Lucy kemudian menyelimuti tubuh polos mereka berdua. Memeluk Lucy erat kemudian terpejam.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi datang dengan mentari yang bersinar malu-malu. Meski udara sedikit dingin, burung-burung berkicauan memulai hari.

Lucy bergerak tak nyaman ketika merasa ada yang memijit dadanya. Kemudian sesuatu yang basah dan lembut menghisap putingnya.

"Eghhh…" area sensitfnya mulai basah dan Lucy merasa terganggu dengan itu. Perlahan dibukanya kelopak mata indahnya.

"Loki…" desahnya ketika melihat sumber hisapan pada dadanya. "Jangan bilang kau… " ucap Lucy terputus ketika hisapan pada dadanya semakin keras.

' _Damn, it's so good!'_ umpatnya dalam hati.

Loki sedikit menaikkan sudut bibirnya ketika protes yang dilontarkan Lucy kini menjadi desahan sensual. Diremasnya sebelah dada Lucy dan memainkan puting merah mudanya. Lengannya yang lain bergerak kebawah menjamah kewanitaan Lucy. Memijat klitorisnya yang mengeras. Kemudian jarinya bergerak memutar disekitar lubang kewanitaan Lucy.

"Ahh… Eghh _… please…_ " pinta Lucy mulai meracau.

Kemudian jari Loki mulai memasukinya, bergerak perlahan, dan terus menambahkan jari lainnya. Bibirnya masih menikmati kedua dada Lucy sementara jarinya bergerak liar. Lucy menggelinjang. Mengerang keras, kemudian orgasmenya datang.

Loki melepaskan dada Lucy dan tersenyum puas menatap Lucy. " _Morning sex, Honey?_ "

Lucy menyernyit. "Telat sekali kau bertanya, dasar Loki _The Lion!_ Kau sudah membuatku keluar tahu!" ketus Lucy mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Loki tertawa dan mengecupnya. "Baik, bersiaplah Luce… "

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _~Lucy pov_

Sial, hampir saja aku terlambat. Dasar Loki, dia tidak mau melepaskanku dan aku bisa saja tegoda untuk tidak bangun seharian ini. Namun, tidak. Aku masih ingat pekerjaanku sebagai sekertaris di _Salamander Corp._

Sedikit terengah saat aku duduk di kursi belakang meja kerjaku. Dan tiba-tiba pintu ruangan Bosku terbuka.

"Lucy, hubungi sekertaris Gray- _sama_ dari _Fullbuster_ _Corp._ Bilang padanya aku ingin membuat janji bertemu Gray nanti jam 5 sore di sana," ujar Bosku sambil berjalan menuju _lift._

"Baik, Bos," ucapku sigap menerima perintahnya.

"…" Bosku menghentikan langkahnya, dan menoleh ke arahku.

"Ada yang bisa di bantu, Bos?" tanyaku heran

Ia tampak berpikir. "Tidak, hanya saja terdengar lucu saat kau memanggilku seperti itu, Luce. Oh sudahlah, aku harus pergi." Buru-buru dia beranjak setelah melihat jam di pergelangan tangannya.

Aku tersenyum, "hati-hati di jalan Natsu- _sama_!"

"Hm!" ujarnya tanpa menoleh.

Bosku, Natsu Dragneel, adalah pemilik dari _Salamander Corp._ ini. Selain kaya, ia juga tampan. Menarik, dengan rambut merah muda uniknya. Tubuhnya atletis dan mempunyai lengan yang kuat. Usianya 2 tahun diatasku, dan dia sudah menjadi pemimpin perusahaan ini. Tak heran banyak gadis berbeda yang selalu menghubunginya.

Dia terlalu menarik untuk dilewatkan.

Kalian bertanya bagaimana denganku? _Ehem,_ tentu saja aku tertarik. Tapi jangan salah, aku belum pernah berkencan dengannya. Dan aku mendapat pekerjaan ini murni karena kemampuanku, kalau kalian ingin tahu. Aku memang mempesona, tetapi aku selalu serius tentang pekerjaan. Ah, aku harus melaksanakan perintah Natsu- _sama_ tadi. Meraih telefon dan memulai hariku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Aku letih. Mungkin ini efek dari bercinta gila-gilaan dengan Loki kemarin. Sial, aku merasa tidak punya tenaga untuk menuju halte bus. Tadi pagi Loki mengantarku, jadi aku tak membawa mobilku. Kuraih ponselku, dan melihat pesan disana.

[From: Levy- _Chan_

Hai Lu- _Chan_ , bisakah aku bertemu denganmu?]

Aku membalas pesan itu dengan cepat. Mengiyakan, dan meminta Levy menjemputku.

 _Lucky, Lucy!_ Setidaknya aku tidak perlu berjalan jauh ke halte bus.

Kurang dari sepuluh menit Levy datang dan mengajakku ke Café Fairy Tail. Aku memesan _Omurice_ dan _Orange Juice_ —aku lapar. Levy hanya memesan S _alad_ dan _Lemon Tea._ Menunggu pesanan datang, aku berdehem dan memulai percakapan.

" _So?_ Ada masalah apa, Levy- _Chan_?"

"Wah, Lu- _Chan._ Kau tahu sekali aku ingin berbagi cerita denganmu."

Aku mendengus geli. Siapapun akan sadar ada sesuatu kalau sahabat yang tidak menghubunginya selama dua minggu tiba-tiba ingin bertemu.

"Kau menghilang selama dua minggu kalau kau tahu. Apa yang terjadi?"

Levy tampak menghela napas. Dan memasang wajah serius. "Lu- _Chan,_ sebenarnya aku sedang bingung. Aku ingin meminta pendapatmu. Tepatnya, saran untukku."

Aku mengangkat satu alis heran. Levy McGarden, sahabatku, adalah orang yang cerdas. Seseorang yang selalu berpikir rasional. Sangat mandiri. Dan sering memberikan masukan-masukan cerdas padaku. Tak heran—dengan kecerdasan dan kecakapannya ia berhasil sebagai pengacara. Badannya mungil, tetapi ketika kau melihat Levy bekerja membela kliennya, kau tak akan berkutik melawan argumen-argumen cerdasnya. Aku sendiri selalu kagum padanya. Dan kini, ia duduk di hadapanku, ingin meminta saran _padaku_.

"Ini bukan _April Mop_ , 'kan, Levy- _Chan_? Kau meminta saran. _Padaku_?" ujarku tak percaya.

"Jangan seperti itu, Lu- _Chan._ Aku hanya manusia biasa yang terkadang membutuhkan saran orang lain untuk membangun diriku," ujarnya berargumen.

"Baiklah. Baik. Maafkan aku. Jadi, ada masalah apa?"

Dan pesanan kami datang. Memotong percakapan kami. Levy mengusulkan agar kita makan terlebih dahulu. Aku setuju karena aku juga sangat lapar. Kami memakan makanan dengan tenang tanpa adanya percakapan. Karena Levy sangat cerewet sekali tentang sopan santun, bahkan saat makan seperti ini harus tenang.

Setelah kami selesai, aku kembali bertanya. Levy mulai bercerita, dan aku mendengarkan tanpa menginstrupsi.

"Kau tahu kan Lu- _Chan,_ aku orang yang berprinsip. Bahkan kebanyakan orang mengatakan aku kolot, kuno, dan sejenisnya,"—aku mengangguk, membenarkan.

Ia melanjutkan, "suatu hari, aku mendapat Klien bernama Gajeel Redfox. Dia mempunyai sifat yang bertolak belakang denganku. Orang yang tidak suka diatur, pemberontak, dan sangat keras kepala. Karena kasusnya sangat rumit—aku tidak bisa menceritakan detail kasusnya padamu—serta sifat Gajeel yang sangat merepotkan, aku menjadi lebih sering bertemu dengannya. Bahkan sangat sering. Aku terkadang juga menginap di apartemen mewahnya. Dan dari situ aku mulai mengetahui Gajeel," Levy tampak mengambil napas. Kemudian tatapan matanya melembut,

"Aku mulai memperhatikannya. Mengetahui kebiasaannya. Mengetahui kesehariannya. Mengetahui sifat-sifatnya yang ternyata sangat berbeda. Ia pria yang lembut dan menarik. Dan lambat laun aku mulai kagum padanya. Tapi aku berusaha untuk tetap profesional, berusaha menyembunyikan rasa kagumku. Namun aku tidak sadar, rasa kagum itu menjadi sesuatu yang lebih rumit. Aku jatuh hati padanya. Aku mulai tidak bisa berpikir rasional tentangnya. Hingga akhirnya, benteng prinsipku yang selama ini ku pikir kuat, telah berhasil ditembus oleh Gajeel." Levy menghela napas dengan berat. Raut wajahnya menjadi sedikit tegang.

"Sebulan lalu, kami akhirnya memenangkan kasus Gajeel dalam sidang. Gajeel menang, dan itu artinya kontrak kami berakhir. Gajeel mengundangku ke apatemennya untuk merayakan kemenangannya, sekaligus berterima kasih padaku. Aku menyetujuinya. Malamnya aku berdandan rapi dan ke apartemennya. Aku cukup terkejut. Ku pikir ia membuat pesta besar yang ramai bersama rekan-rekannya. Ternyata disana hanya ada kami berdua dengan makan malam mewah di meja makannya. Aku bertanya dan ia hanya tersenyum misterius. Kemudian kami melewati makan malam dengan romantis. Aku tidak melebih-lebihkan karena ia memang bersikap romantis. Aku terhanyut. Hingga akhirnya kami berakhir di di atas ranjang." Levy sedikit termenung, seperti mengingat kembali kenangan indahnya.

"Setelah malam panas itu, kami kembali pada rutinitas kami. Ia pada pekerjaannya, dan aku sebagai pengacara. Kami tidak mempunyai ikatan lebih. Dan aku menganggap, Gajeel hanya berterima kasih dengan caranya. Tapi ternyata ini semua belum berakhir untukku. Dua minggu yang lalu, aku mendapati diriku hamil, Lu- _Chan,_ " Levy menundukkan kepalanya.

Aku terkejut. Mulutku menganga tanpa ku sadari. Gila.

"Levy! Oh My God… Ap-apa yang—Oh, aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa!"

"Aku mengerti, Lu- _Chan._ Tiga hari pertama aku sudah seperti mayat hidup, tapi kemudian kewarasanku muncul saat aku mulai mengingat ini benih Gajeel. Orang yang ku cintai. Kemudian aku mulai mencintai calon bayi ini" Levy termenung, kemudian berkata, "Aku hanya ingin minta pendapatmu, apa aku harus memberitahu ayah calon bayiku ini?"

"Tu-tunggu, Levy- _Chan_!"—kenapa aku tergagap disini, sial. "Berarti kandunganmu sekitar tiga minggu lebih 'kan?"

" _Yup_ , tepatnya tiga minggu lebih dua hari." Levy tampak tenang sambil meminum _Lemon Tea_ miliknya.

Sial, dia tampak tenang sekali di situasi seperti ini! Bukan aku yang sedang ada masalah disini, kenapa aku gugup!

"S-sepertinya kau harus memberi tahu Gajeel, Levy- _Chan,_ "aku menyarankan.

Levy tampak menganggukan kepalanya. "Seperti yang ku duga kau akan berkata seperti itu, Lu _-Chan!_ " Sial, kenapa juga kau harus bertanya kalau sudah tahu jawabannya?

Aku hendak protes, namun Levy melanjutkan pernyataannya.

"Aku bertanya padamu untuk meyakinkan keputusanku. Aku akan memberitahu Gajeel, tapi aku tidak akan meminta ikatan lebih darinya. Aku bisa membesarkan anakku sendiri," ujar Levy mantap.

Aku mengerjap. _Well_ , ini baru Levy.

"Ehm, ini baru kau, Levy McGarden. Tegaslah pada keputusanmu," aku tersenyum. "Kapan kau akan memberitahu Gajeel?"

"Mungkin setelah ini, tadi aku sudah membuat janji dengannya."

"Baiklah… Kalau kau butuh bantuan aku selalu ada untukmu. Jadi, jangan sungkan meminta. Aku tidak ingin kau menjadi mayat hidup! Setidaknya izinkan aku menyiapkan pemakaman yang layak untukmu," candaku dan dibalas dengan gelak tawa Levy.

" _Cheers?_ Untuk calon bayimu? " tawarku mengajukan gelas berisi _Orange juice_ milikku. Levy tersenyum lebar ke arahku.

Kami berujar _Cheers_ ketika gelas kami beradu. Lalu Levy kembali bercerita tentang calon bayinya, dan mual-mual yang dialaminya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

 _[From_ : Levy- _Chan_

Oh, Lu- _Chan…_ Gajeel menyerangku (sebenarnya dengan lembut) ketika aku memberitahukan kehamilanku. Kemudian dia melamarku! Dia memang luar biasa! ^^]

Aku tersenyum lebar ketika membaca pesan dari Levy pagi ini. Syukurlah Levy menemukan kebahagiaannya. Aku membalas pesannya, berkata selamat dan bahwa aku ikut bahagia mendengarnya.

Baiklah… Aku harus bekerja!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Lucy, kau boleh pulang. Proposal ini biar di urus Virgo." Ujar Bosku, Natsu.

Aku mengangguk kemudian merapihkan ruang rapat yang sepi itu. Ku lirik bosku yang masih menekuni proposal di tangannya.

"Bos? Anda butuh sesuatu?"

"Hmm… " Ia masih tampak berpikir. "Tidak, terima kasih Luce. Dan aku masih akan di sini menemui Lisanna. Kau boleh duluan"

"Aa. Baiklah Bos, selamat sore," pamitku berjalan keluar.

"Ya." Natsu berujar singkat.

Aku langkahkan kakiku menuju pintu dan menutupnya pelan.

"Oh! Lucy _-San_! Kau mengagetkanku!" seru suara gadis di belakangku. Aku menoleh, mendapati Lisanna Strauss yang memegangi dadanya.

Ia adalah gadis manis berambut silver pendek, bertubuh langsing dan tinggi. Gosipya, dia naksir berat dengan Bosku.

"Maaf Lisanna- _San._ Aku tidak sengaja _._ "

"Tidak. Bukan salahmu, aku tadi sedikit melamun," ujarnya ceria. "Natsu didalam?" tatapan matanya berbinar.

Uh-oh. Sepertinya gosip itu benar. Aku mengangguk dan ia masuk ke dalam ruang rapat setelah mengedipkan sebelah matanya padaku. Aku mengangkat bahu acuh. _Well_ , bukan urusanku.

Ponselku bergetar ketika aku sampai di lantai dasar. Aku membuka pesan dari Hibiki Laytis, yang mengingatkan kencan kami nanti malam. Aku mendengus, sepertinya aku tidak akan istirahat malam ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **~o0o~**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Levy menculikku untuk menemaninya mencoba gaun pengantin. Levy tampak cantik sekali dengan gaun pengantinnya. Ia tampak seperti malaikat. Aku terus menggodanya dan ia tersenyum malu-malu dengan wajah memerah.

Ketika selesai kami mampir di café terdekat. Levi meminum _Lemon Tea_ kesukaannya, dan bertanya,

"Kapan kau akan menikah, Lu- _Chan_?"

Aku hampir tersedak. Mengambil _Orange Juice_ ku dan meminumnya rakus. Aku menatap Levy yang tersenyum meminta maaf.

"Levy, apa karena kau mau menikah dan sedang bahagia, kau menjadi sesombong ini?" ucapku sarkatis.

Levy tertawa. "Lu- _Chan,_ kau tahukan aku bertanya karena khawatir padamu?" ia sedikit terkekeh.

"Dan kau tahu kan, aku tidak suka terikat dengan pria? Aku lebih suka seperti ini. Berpetualang."

"Ayolah Lu- _Chan,_ kau sadar itu tidak akan bertahan selamanya 'kan? Cobalah serius dengan satu pria. Bukankah kau punya banyak teman kencan?"

Aku mengangkat bahu acuh. "Well, teman kencan bukan berarti mereka kekasihku. Mereka dan aku sepakat memenuhi kebutuhan biologis."

Levy menatapku tak percaya. Ia akan memulai ceramahnya. Aku tahu itu. Dan aku sudah kebal.

"Lu- _Chan_! Kau bisa saja kecelakaan sepertiku. Dan parahnya tidak tahu siapa ayahnya! Aku mengkhawatirkan kebahagiaanmu kelak" bisiknya tegas.

"Aku bukan kau, Levy-C _han._ Aku selalu berhati-hati. Lihat? Aku berhasil sejauh ini. Dan aku sudah nyaman dengan keadaanku sekarang" elakku.

Levy menggeleng pasrah. Ia biasanya suka berdebat, namun untuk yang satu ini sepertinya ia tidak ingin memaksaku. "Lu- _Chan_ kau terlalu keras kepala. Aku jadi penasaran, pria seperti apa yang nantinya akan membuatmu luluh."

"Tidak akan Levy- _Chan_. Aku tidak akan pernah luluh apalagi tunduk dengan pria. Kami hanya teman kencan yang saling memuaskan," ujarku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mataku.

"Ku harap kau salah." Levy mengangkat bahu acuh.

Aku cemberut tak terima.

"Lu- _Chan,_ karena kau sudah setuju menjadi pengiringku nanti, ku harap kau yang mendapatkan rangkaian bunga yang akan ku lempar nanti,"

"Aku tidak mau menangkapnya," cibirku.

"Dan ku harap kau menemukan pria yang akan mengikatmu nanti. Siapa tahu kau menemukannya di acara pernikahanku. Aku ingin kau bahagia sepertiku, Lu- _Chan_!" Levy tersenyum lembut.

Aku terdiam dan membalas senyum lembut Levy. Aku masih teguh pada pendirianku. Aku tidak ingin terikat. Namun senyum Levy menyejukkan hatiku.

"Terima kasih,"ujarku.

Ponselku berbunyi menandakan pesan masuk.

"Dari siapa, Lu- _Chan?_ "

"Em-oh, Bosku. Natsu Dragneel. Masalah pekerjaan."

"Natsu Dragneel? Teman Gajeel yang berambut pink itu?"

"Ya, dia tema—tunggu. Teman Gajeel?" aku mulai penasaran.

"Ya. Teman kuliahnya kalau tidak salah. Dia mendukung Gajeel waktu terkena kasus kemarin."

"Wo-woaa tunggu dulu. Jadi, Gajeel ini termasuk orang tersohor?"

"Dia punya perusahaan konstruksi Metalica Corp. Aku belum memberi tahu ya?"

Aku menggeleng. "Apa yang kau ketahui tentang Bosku—Natsu maksudnya?"

" _Well_ , aku tidak tahu banyak. Katanya, Natsu adalah pria _Most Wanted_ sejak Gajeel mengenalnya."

Aku mengangguk membenarkan.

"Tapi… entah kenapa selama ini dia masih lajang," Levy mengerutkan dahi.

"Mungkin dia bingung memilih, karena terlalu banyak gadis yang tertarik padanya? Atau dia Gay," aku sedikit merinding membayangkan Bosku yang tampan itu _Gay_.

"Bisa saja dia tertarik padamu, Lu- _Chan._ " Levy terkekeh.

Aku tertawa. " _Most Wanted_ tertarik padaku? Jangan berkhayal, Levy- _Chan_."

"Bagaimana bila terjadi? Kau tahu, seperti di cerita-cerita drama, hehe"

"Ne? Tidak biasanya Levy McGarden berkhayal tentang percintaan yang tidak logis. Ada apa denganmu?" aku mengalihkan topic.

"Oh, Lu- _Chan_! Jangan seperti itu, sedikit imajinasi tidak akan mengambil alih logikamu. Ini semua karena aku sedang bahagia, atau mungkin karena pengaruh hormon kehamilanku," Levy mengerling menggoda padaku.

"Iya, iya. Berhentilah pamer padaku." Aku menjulurkan lidahku padanya.

Dan obrolan kami terus berlanjut hingga Levy pulang dijemput Gajeel. Aku tidak ikut menumpang Levy karena aku ingin berjalan-jalan sedikit sebelum pulang. Natsu Dragneel, ya? Aku menjadi sedikit penasaran dengan Bos. Apa dia benar-benar _gay_? Pikirku geli.

.

Namun saat itu aku tidak sadar, bahwa rasa penasaranku inilah awal dari semuanya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2: Natsu POV

_**~Natsu P.O.V**_

* * *

" _Ohayou gozaimasu_. Natsu-sama."

Aku menoleh ke arah sekertarisku. Lucy sudah berada di tempatnya ketika aku datang, seperti biasa. "Hm, _Ohayou_." Balasku pendek dan menuju ruanganku.

Di atas meja kerjaku sudah terdapat tumpukan proposal. Wow... Luar biasa sekali orang itu, berangkat sangat pagi dan menyiapkan semua ini. Aku juga tidak ingin kalah. Aku bos disini, jangan kalah dari sekertaris, apalagi dia perempuan. Waktunya beraksi.

…

Aku membaca dan menyeleksi isi proposal-proposal yang berbagai macam. Aku yakin Lucy sudah menyeleksinya dengan ketat, tapi akulah yang memiliki kuasa untuk menentukan proposal yang cemerlang. Kau harus melihatnya dari berbagai situasi karena semua proposal belum tentu menguntungkan.

Saat aku larut dalam kegiatanku, saluran telepon berdering. Dari Lucy. "Ya?" dan Lucy menjelaskan tentang tamu yang datang tanpa janji pagi ini. . membuatku menghela napas panjang.

* * *

"Yo!" sapa pria bermahkota jingga di depanku.

"Ada perlu apa, Loki?" tanyaku langsung dan mengabaikan salamnya.

"Ayolah, kenapa kau sedingin itu padaku, Natsu?"

"Aku hanya tidak suka pada _playboy_ yang ketika datang selalu menggoda karyawan-karyawanku," ucapku pedas.

Loki hanya tertawa. Tidak mengelak. Ya, dia memang si otak kelamin. "Pergi saja kalau kau hanya menggangguku. Aku sibuk."

"Tu-tunggu.. Aku sahabatmu 'kan, Natsu? Jangan kejam padaku," pinta Loki.

Aku memutar mata bosan. "Baiklah… kau ingin minta tolong apa?"

"Hehe.." wajah Loki terlihat sangat _sumringah._ Aku yakin permintaannya menyangkut wanita.

"Aku ingin meminjam sekertaris pirangmu"―APA? "karena dia bawahanmu, aku meminta ijin padamu."

Aku tidak tahu harus membalas seperi apa. Tapi Loki di depanku terus berbicara tanpa henti―

"Awalnya aku hanya iseng padanya, Natsu. Tapi dia memang berbeda dari wanita-wanita teman kencanku yang lain. Dia sangat anggun dan berkelas. Setelah aku dan dia berhubungan untuk pertama kalinya, aku sadar… dia memang berbeda. Dia.. Uhh.. membayangkannya saja membuatku bergairah, Natsu!" tangan Loki seraya memperagakan meremas-remas angin.

Grr. _'Dasar si otak kelamin ini!'_ geramku. Aku segera mengusir Loki keluar. Napasku memburu membayangkan yang tidak-tidak. Sialan Loki! Berani-beraninya kau menyentuh sekertaris pribadiku!

* * *

Sejak saat itu, aku tidak bisa menatap Lucy seperti biasanya. Meskipun ia menyapaku dengan senyuman ramah dan suara merdunya, aku tidak bisa menatapnya. Aku akan berpura-pura tidak melihat atau menatap ke arah lain. Aku sedikit merasa bersalah sebenarnya, yah.. mungkin belum aku siap.

* * *

Erza datang. Kakak tiriku.

Kami bersaudara sejak ayahku, Igneel, menikah dengan Ibu Erza, Eileen. Meskipun saudara tiri, kami benar-benar saling menyayangi. Eileen adalah ibu yang baik, tidak pernah membeda-bedakan kami. Sehingga hubungan antar anggota keluarga juga baik.

Erza sangat cerdas dan cekatan. Ayah telah mempercayakan kursi pimpinan sebagian perusahaan padanya. Kami saling bekerja sama mengurus perusahaan Salamander. Aku terkadang, bahkan sering meminta pendapat dari Erza. Termasuk menyeleksi sekertaris.

Ya, Erza yang merekomendasikan Lucy. Dan Erza benar, Lucy sangat ahli dalam bidangnya melampaui harapanku. Tapi sejak kasus Loki, aku mulai menaruh perhatian terhadap agenda harian sekertarisku itu. Hasilnya, tentu saja sangat mengejutkan.

"Aku tidak masalah. Asalkan dia tetap menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik" ungkap Erza.

"Kau serius, Erza? Dia selalu―"

"Seorang pekerja keras memiliki sebuah pelampiasan untuk menghilangkan _stress_ ," potong Erza. "apalagi wanita."

Aku menghela napas pendek. "Apa ini tentangmu Erza?" sindirku.

Erza mendengus. Irisnya mengerling jenaka. "Setidaknya aku memiliki partner setia. Sedangkan kau?"

Dia mulai menyombongkan suaminya lagi. Dasar Erza. "Sudahlah, kita sedang membicarakan hal lain," elakku.

"Menurutku, kau ini sedang berada pada tahap penasaran. Tahap selanjutnya akan menjadi tahap tertarik.. " Erza menyeringai ketika mendapati wajah terkejutku.

"Jangan bicara sembarangan. Aku tidak ingin citra perusahaan kita tercemar hanya karena perilaku yang tidak senonoh karyawan."

"Oh ya? benarkah hanya itu?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Kalau kau takut Lucy mencemarkan perusahaan, pecat saja dia." Pernyataan Erza mengejutkanku, tapi kemudian wajah kakak tiriku ini berubah menjadi serius. "Tapi sebelum kau mengambil keputusan, aku ingin kau mengingat. Mengingat sudah berapa lama Lucy bekerja disini, dan berapa jumlah masalah yang ia timbulkan. Aku ingin kau mengingat setiap detail. Bagaimana ketika ia membantumu menghadapi situasi sulit, dan presentase keberhasilan yang kau capai akibat keberadaannya. Pikirkan dengan baik."

Hari itu, aku cukup lama memikirkan jawaban atas pernyataan Erza.

* * *

Ada sebuah undangan. Aku akan mengabaikannya apabila itu tidak penting. Tapi ketika membaca nama yang tertera pada sampulnya, aku sedikit tertarik. Hei. Kau bercanda?

Gajeel akan menikah?

Si otak besi itu bisa memikirkan pernikahan?

Aku tertawa ketika membuka undangan dan membacanya.

 _Sialan._ Ini benar-benar undangan dari Gajeel. Sejak kapan sahabatku itu memiliki wanita di hidupnya? Aku kira dalam otaknya hanya ada ambisi. Bahkan ketika terakhir kali aku mengikuti sidangnya, dia tidak terlihat membawa pasangan.

Pasangannya adalah Levy McGarden. Hm? Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar nama itu di suatu tempat.. Uh.. entahlah. Lalu senyumku pudar ketika membaca bagian _dress code_ mengharuskan membawa pasangan. Sialan.

Aku melempar undangan itu ke atas meja. Ya sudah. Aku tidak usah datang saja. Aku tidak bisa membawa pasangan. Dan aku tidak bisa mengajak sembarang wanita karena mereka pasti akan salah paham. Pasangan yang di maksud disini tentu saja laki-laki dan perempuan. Perempuan dalam hidupku hanya Erza dan Eileen. Ibuku sudah meninggal sejak aku kecil, jadi aku tidak memiliki ingatan apapun tentangnya. Mengajak rekan bisnis terlalu beresiko. Aku ingin menghindari perjodohan antar perusahaan. Merepotkan.

Aku melirik lagi undangan diatas meja. Lalu melirik ponselku dan meraihnya.

 _ **["Yo, Salamander."]**_

"Berhenti memanggilku _reptile_ , bodoh."

Terdengar suara dengusan di seberang. _ **["Ada apa, Dragneel? Kau merindukanku? Maaf saja, aku sudah memiliki calon istri"]**_ ucapnya sombong.

"Itu yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu, Redfox. Wanita mana yang mau menikah denganmu? Jangan-jangan kau memaksanya?!" candaku.

 _ **["Sialan kau, Salamander. Wanitaku sangat mencintaiku. Dia wantita yang sangat istimewa. Dia cerdas, dan bokongnya sexy. "]**_ terdengar kekehan Gajeel, dan ia melanjutkan _ **["Yang pasti aku sedang bahagia karena ia juga sedang mengandung benihku."]**_

APA?!

"Wow. Redfox, kau menang banyak rupanya. Syukurlah ada dewi yang menolong hidupmu dari jurang ambisi," ucapku tulus. "Selamat bahagia, Kawan."

 _ **[**_ **"** _ **Terima**_ **kasih,** _ **Salamander**_ **.** _ **Tapi aku tetap ingin kau mengucapkannya lagi di pernikahan kami. Aku tidak akan memaafkan ke**_ **absenan** _ **mu. Kau harus datang.**_ **"** _ **]**_ titah Gajeel mutlak.

"Sebenarnya aku ada rapat perusahaan―"

 _ **["Aku akan mengundang semua tamumu. Jadi kau tidak ada kegiatan lain."]**_

"Aku diminta tolong Erza―"

 _ **["Erza sudah berjanji akan membawamu hadir. Dan kau harus datang dengan seorang gadis."]**_

"Tidak. Aku tidak akan membawa pasangan."

 _ **["Kau harus. Atau kau tidak bisa masuk."]**_

"kalau begitu aku tidak akan datang."

 _ **["Kau akan datang. Atau aku akan menghancurkan rumahmu dengan mobil konstruksi milikku."]**_

PIP.

Gajeel memutuskan sambungan kami secara sepihak. Urat kekesalan muncul di kepalaku. Grr. Rasanya aku ingin membanting ponsel ditanganku. Tapi tentu saja tidak akan aku lakukan tindakan bodoh itu.

* * *

Pagi ini _mood_ ku sedikit jelek. Aku menuju ruanganku dengan wajah kesal. Gajeel adalah orang yang akan melaksanakan segala ancamannya. Rumahku akan hancur apabila aku tidak menuruti permintaannya. _Well,_ aku akan menjadi pria kejam apabila mengecewakan sahabatku di hari bahagianya. Tapi syarat pernikahannya… sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Ayolah, Lucy. Ikut ke pesta denganku.."

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah ada pasangan sendiri, Loki."

Langkahku terhenti melihat adegan romansa di depanku. Sahabatku yang _playboy_ sedang memaksa―merayu sekertaris pirangku. Sungguh pemandangan yang membuatku jengah.

"Bersamaku saja, Lucy. Ini pesta sahabatku, Gajeel. Aku ingin bersamamu di pesta itu," pinta Loki yang terdengar seperti sedang merengek pada ibunya.

"Aku tidak bisa. Aku sudah memiliki pasangan." tolak Lucy untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Memangnya siapa pasanganmu? Katakan padanya. Bahwa aku, Loki Celestial, yang akan mengajakmu ke pesta."

"Dia akan pergi bersamaku, Loki." ucapku tanpa sadar.

* * *

"Ini yang terakhir untuk hari ini, Bos."

"Ya, terima kasih."

Sementara aku membaca ulang berkas, aku merasakan tatapan intens dari seseorang di hadapanku. Aku menyadarinya. Lucy ingin bertanya padaku. Dan aku menyadarinya. Dengan mempertahankan ekspresi wajahku, tiba-tiba aku balik menatapnya. Gadis itu tampak salah tingkah karena merasa ketahuan.

Aku tersenyum geli. "Kau ingin bertanya sesuatu, Lucy?"

"Eh, tidak. Ah… maksudku iya, Bos. Eh, Natsu- _sama!_ "

"Silahkan. Tidak perlu sungkan."

"Etto.. tadi pagi, Natsu- _sama_ menolong saya dari Loki- _sama._ Saya ucapkan terima kasih, hanya saja saya ingin berangkat sendiri."

"Sendiri? Kau punya undangan?"

"Ya. Mempelai wanitanya adalah sahabat saya. Jadi, saya―"

"Bukankah di undangan mengharuskan membawa pasangan?"

"Ya. Tapi itu tidak masalah. Saya akan tetap menghadirinya tanpa membawa pasangan."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Situasi Lucy hampir sama denganku. Lalu tiba-tiba ide gila muncul dari kepala jeniusku. Aku menatap Lucy dengan semangat.

"Lucy. Mempelai pria, yaitu Gajeel, adalah sahabatku." Gadis itu tidak tampak terkejut, hanya mengangguk. "Dan meskipun aku ini sahabatnya, dia tidak mengijinkan aku mengikuti pestanya apabila aku tidak mengikuti aturan mereka. Aku yakin sahabatmu pasti juga tidak akan mengijinkanmu masuk tanpa membawa pasangan."

Lucy tampak berpikir. "Sebelumnya saya juga sudah meminta ijin, tapi dia―Levy, tidak memperbolehkan. Saya tidak ingin membawa pasangan pria sembarangan di hari pernikahan sahabat saya. Karena itu adalah momen istimewa.."

"Aku tahu itu. Momen seperti ini adalah hal yang sangat pribadi dalam hidupmu. Sehingga daripada membawa sembarang orang, lebih baik sendiri. Aku juga merasa seperti itu." Lucy mulai menempatkan perhatian padaku, pada ucapanku selanjutnya. "Jadi, daripada kita mengecewakan mereka, lebih baik kita datang bersama sebagai pasangan," tawarku pada si _blondie._

Lucy tampak terkejut. Lebih terkejut daripada tadi pagi ketika aku menginstrupsi Loki. Entah kenapa wajah terkejutnya membuatku menarik sudut-sudut bibirku.

"Ja-jangan bercanda, Natsu- _sama._ Saya tidak ingin ada gosip di perusahaan ini." elak Lucy.

Sebenarnya penolakan Lucy sedikit mengejutkanku. Bagaimana mungkin, seorang gadis yang sebenarnya wanita ini menolak tawaran dari _ku_. Bukankah aku target yang empuk untuk _kesenangannya?_ Bukannya besar kepala, tapi banyak orang yang mengatakan aku ini tampan. Harga diriku sedikit terluka disini.

Aku tetap menata ekspresiku agar tenang. Lucy sedikit sungkan karena menolakku. Tapi aku mencoba sedikit tersenyum.

"Jangan khawatir, Lucy. Aku hanya ingin menghadiri pernikahan si bodoh Redfox agar dia tidak menghancurkan rumahku. Setelah masuk, kau boleh berpisah denganku." Aku mengucapkannya dengan lambat agar mudah dimengerti oleh Lucy.

Tapi sepertinya gadis itu menjadi sedikit gugup karena aura hitam milikku, yang tanpa kusadari keluar. "Apa Natsu- _sama_ yakin? Dengan saya? "

"Ya." jawabku pendek.

Mungkin karena melihat wajahku yang seolah tidak ingin dibantah, Lucy akhirnya luluh dengan permintaanku."Tapi kita akan langsung berpisah ketika sudah didalam, 'kan?" gadis itu memastikan.

"Ya. Aku akan berkumpul dengan teman-temanku."

Lucy mengangguk. Ia terlihat sedikit lega dengan jawabanku. Kemudian kami membuat janji dimana akan bertemu, meskipun acaranya masih seminggu lagi. Lucy memberikan alamat apartemennya setelah aku bersikeras akan menjemputnya. Yah, sebagai seorang _gentlemen,_ aku harus menjemput seorang gadis yang kuajak ke pesta, itu yang diajarkan Erza. Ups.

Aku menyeringai ketika Lucy keluar dari ruangan. Bukan hanya berhasil membuat Loki kesal, aku juga berhasil membuat Gajeel tidak bisa menjalankan ancamannya. Bukannya takut, hanya saja aku sangat menyukai rumahku, hasil kerjaku, apabila hancur, ia tidak akan sama lagi. _Ehem,_ kesampingkan tentang rumah. Kenyataan bahwa sekertarisku, yang selalu professional di tempat kerja… adalah wanita nakal, kini akan menjadi _pasanganku._ Aku mungkin akan mengejutkan Erza dan teman-teman yang lain. Tapi entahlah, aku tidak peduli. Atau aku peduli?

Sebenarnya dari pertanyaan Erza, aku sudah memiliki jawaban. Dan dia benar. Lucy sangat berperan besar dalam pekerjaanku. Bahkan selama bekerja disini, ia sangat jarang menimbulkan masalah. Ia lebih sering menyelesaikan masalah dengan cerdas, aku mengakui itu. Dia benar-benar professional. Oleh karena itu… mungkin ada sedikit rasa penasaran disudut hatiku, kenapa wanita cerdas dan berbakat seperti Lucy… _memiliki sisi liar?_

" _ **Seorang pekerja keras memiliki sebuah pelampiasan untuk menghilangkan stress, apalagi wanita."**_

Kata-kata Erza membuatku termenung. Benarkah hanya sebuah pelampiasan? Bagiku, sungguh mengerian melakukan hubungan intim hanya karena pelampiasan atau untuk bersenang-senang. Ya, seseorang seperti Lucy… aku sedikit tidak percaya ia memiliki kebiasaan seperti itu.

* * *

"Ne, Natsu~"

"Hm?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengajakku ke pesta Gajeel?"

Lisanna memberikan tatapan menuntut yang tidak ku mengerti. Kami sedang membicarakan rencana bisnis, kenapa menjadi melenceng?

"Aku sudah bersama seseorang," jawabku tanpa minat.

"Siapa? Aku baru tahu kau dekat dengan seseorang," _selain aku_ , batin Lisanna.

"Siapapun dia, itu tidak penting. Aku hanya meminta bantuan dia agar bisa masuk ke pesta." Aku masih sibuk meneliti proposal menarik di tanganku, jadi au tidak begitu menanggapi ekspresi Lisanna.

"Mou~.. Kau 'kan boleh meminta bantuanku, Natsu. Bukankah kita sudah mengenal sejak kuliah?" rengek Lisanna.

"Ya. Tapi kalau aku mengajakmu, aku bisa dipaksa untuk segera menikah denganmu. Aku tidak ingin membuat orang salah paham dengan hubungan kita."

Lisanna terdiam cukup lama, hal ini membuatku menoleh padanya karena penasaran. Yang kulihat adalah wajah merah Lisanna yang ingin menangis. Ini membuatku panik. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Li―"

"Kau menganggapku apa, Natsu?" ujar Lisanna dengan suara tercekat. "Kau menganggap apa hubungan kita selama ini?"

Kemudian isak tangis Lisanna membuatku membisu. Aku…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Haloha~**

Satu tahun lebih dan saya baru dapat wangsit. Wkwk

Saya meminta maaf, bagi kalian yang menunggu fic ini..

 **YOSHA!** Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca! Bolehkah saya minta pendapat kalian? _**RnR, please?**_

 **Thanks to:**

Nazu-kun, Anonim, Nalusha, Guest, mkhotim1, Guest, Abdul, Luluk Minam Cullen,Guest ,Arunasachii, Ade854, naladivany28, Guest ,dark blue and pink cherry ,Yuna, Guest , Morita Naomi , ana, MydnMhrniNaLu, Guest, nuruko03 , NataliaXaveria ,Lightning Shun , 64 , Reader69 ,nuruko03


End file.
